Extraordinary
So mainly this was inspired because of my friend. She posted a MSN status that said, "I'd like to see a princess rescue a prince for once." And I though this would be a pretty good idea for a story, and honestly, it'd be a nice twist. Hope you enjoy it! ;) --Cello freak 00:34, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Prologue It bothers me sometimes. Why does every girl play the damsel in distress in the fairy tales? No offense to fairy tales. Personally, I love them. They were my childhood, and I still love the stories. They aren't as painful as the one I'm to tell today. I guess that's why I still love the make-believe fairy tales. Not as painful or dreadful. Not full of blood and tears and death. Honestly, I wouldn't really call this a fairy tale, but just an ordinary story about an extraordinary girl and an extraordinary boy who, like others, fell in love. A story about an extraordinary girl and an even more extraordinary boy who, unlike others, was betrayed. A story that you could not get a happy ending out of. So if you're looking for one of those books where the prince saves the princess, and they ride off in to the sunset to live happily ever after, please, close this book. This is a story about hate, lies, and betrayal. This is a story about death, murderers, and tears. This is my story. Chapter 1 My castle was located 12 miles west of Never Ending, and about 10.5 miles east of Happily Ever After. It has a lovely view of the sunset, and just about 2 miles south was a hill with a large tree over looking it. The grass is always green, sometimes full of flowers in the spring. You see, winter here doesn't exist. Legend say that in the beginning of time, the gods agreed to make this land pure and simple, building only a city and a town. The border of the city and the town was the castle that I live in now, and it's now my duty to see peace between the two. Hardly anything ever happens here, though. The city people and the town people all get along great, so I could never see why the gods ever thought about building a peace border here in the first place. I'm not allowed to leave the palace, and I don't even know why. "Too risky," mother had said one day when I asked her. "And too crowded." Unlike other princesses, I grew up looking for trouble and fights. It all started when my mom decided I could get a little taste of what it'd be like to be a real school girl, so she decided to sent me to a near-by school 5 miles away (we went there on carriages). A blue eye and black haired boy had announced to the entire class that girls should grow up to serve men and have children, and that they shouldn't even come to school, especially princesses. I got angry and started yelling at him about all the stuff we women do and should get much more respect, and how men should stop acting like they're superior when clearly, they're not. So the boy started arguing with me about all the things men did that women simply couldn't do, like get in fights and punch someone. And then I punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the shin. I never got his name. From then on, I was home schooled forever and I never saw that school again. It seem pretty stupid since that was my last shot at freedom, but at the time, it was totally worth it. Don't get me wrong. I'm not feminist or anything, it's just that people who are sexist tend to set me on the edge, I guess. Category:Cellofreak Category:Stories